


Driven Beserk

by Ayngelcat



Series: Red and Starscream [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic that emerged during thoughts of my favorite OTP. This uses the premise that Starscream and Red Alert had a past history – one that was still in progress before the Negavator incident. </p><p>This isn’t really part of my AU – but its an interesting possibility! I had fun writing this. It’s set in the first scene of ‘Auto Beserk.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven Beserk

//Can’t you get away?// he says. //Just for a while?//

//No Starscream - I can’t!//

Honestly, no wonder I’m getting so paranoid. When he calls me in the Autobot bunker on the main comm with Optimus and the others not ten feet away; when we’re watching a super-weapon get tested and Soundwave’s hanging around out there with his minions - how am I supposed _not_ to be?

Switching to our private frequency and erasing the trace without any of the others responding was a Primus-darned miracle. I guess them all rushing out now to save the Negavator from Soundwave’s clutches is too in a way, – though I DO wish they’d leave me some backup; besides Inferno, who’s pacing like a caged cybercat in a rage.

Not helpful. Especially with this _other_ situation, this – this _Seeker_ on the other end of the comm.

//Red?”// Starscream says. //You still there?//

I’m trying to ignore Inferno’s rantings and look at the screen, and line up a shot at Soundwave - but Grapple's gesticulating to Prime who's in the way, and Smokescreen’s complicating everything with his blasted smoke. //Of course I’m still here!// I snap. //It’s not like I can go anywhere – is it?//

I know I shouldn’t be so snarky. This is happening, after all, because I didn’t respond to Starscream's previous ten or something comms – the usual state of affairs when Megatron’s 'put him on the outer.'

I try and line up again - but Soundwave surprises everyone with an agile series of somersaults and other fancy maneuvers. I miss. Inferno swears, and grabs the controls at the other screen beside me. //You have to stop calling me like this,// I hiss at Starscream. //I can’t concentrate on my targets.//

//Red…// he manages to inject a right note of abject despair. //Don’t you love me any more?//

Inferno misses too. A stream of expletives fill the room. Meanwhile, its mayhem out there - Autobots firing every which ways, cassettes all over the place. And there’s the Negavator just sitting there like its all ready to be started up and driven away. //Of course I do! It’s just that I have got a _slight situation on my hands here…_ //

But darn it, I feel dreadful when Starscream sounds like that. All manner of memories of how things used to be – before the war, when I was chief of security in Voss, before Megatron, before Earth and our millennia of deactivation – swill in my processor like the makings of a well loved concoction blending in an energon mixer.

More my spark aches, hopelessly; and its like I want to walk right out of this bunker now – and Inferno, and the stupid machine out there, and all the rest of them - and go straight to him. Make wild and crazy love to him, right there in the Decepticon base. Without even caring who knows.

That’s because Starscream does actually love me. His version of something like that, anyway.

 _But do not let it be forgotten_ – I remind myself sharply – that he’s also copping a hard time from dearest Decepticon leader lately. When that happens, he tends to want me with special enthusiasm; a comfortable port of devotion in a storm ravaged sea of unwinnable conflict.

Then, when he’s smothered me with ferocious passion, and Megatron’s gone all repentant and persuaded his hapless second-in-command he’ll ‘never do it again,’ I’ll be history again.

But that’s not now. //Don’t you miss me just a tiny bit?// said second-in-command persists.

Inferno’s shouting, and I’m trying to make out what’s going on. It looks like Soundwave’s gonna get the Negavator. More fighting – and Inferno pacing again. “I should be out there. _I should be out there!”_ he’s repeating like a jammed tapedeck. There’s a loud clang somewhere behind me that I assume its his fist slamming into something.

//Red …? I know it's probably USELESS to embark on another attempt to persuade you to change factions…//

“Red, I GOTTA get out there…”

I wish one or both of them would shut up. “No, stay here!” I bark at Inferno, trying to work out just _what the hell is going on now_ as on the screen thick smoke billows. “And calm down, will you for pits’ sake?” To Starscream I say: //You KNOW I'm not in a position to discuss that now. Why can't you call me later?//

I can hear that in my voice, though, there’s a distinct trace of the longing, the tingling in my interface relays. I also know that there’s no way he’s gonna hang up.

//I can’t keep living like this!// Starscream declares.

 _“I can’t stay here like this!”_ Inferno yells.

They both should have been on the stage.

The smoke has cleared. Soundwave’s got the Negavator. It’s too much for Inferno. “That's _it_ \- I gotta go fight, Red!”

His optics blaze with lust for battle. It’s disappointing; I mean, if he was less gung-ho, and more – committed – then I could just tell Starscream to go take a hike and get on with life here. I’d miss him, sure – but I’d get over it. A happy Autobot with a satisfied Autobot lover. Normal. Uncomplicated. _Not possible._..

“You selfish pile of scrap!” I yell after Inferno.

//Red Alert, you OK?// Starscream does actually sound like he cares, and with Inferno going off like that, it’s pushing me right back into the old routine.

Yes – it’s all Inferno’s fault – he makes me have these feelings for Starscream, is responsible for things starting up again on Earth.

//Red – listen – I know how you feel. This is why you need to get away from them, Red…// his voice crackles as the comm starts breaking up. //Listen – about that Negavator. I have an idea…//

But he never gets the chance to say what that is; for at that moment a missile comes screaming into the bunker, and I think it’s Inferno coming back but it isn’t, and then everything goes black…

And then when a few moments later I can see again, there’s smoke everywhere, and Inferno’s saying he was ‘worried’ and babbling some pit-spawned apology, and Smokescreen’s grinning stupidly, and Hoist’s acting like nothing’s happened at all.

Meanwhile Prime’s making excuses for Inferno, who takes on a “told you so” expression, and the others are nodding, and all I can feel is despair, despair, _despair…_

There’s a buzzing in my helm. Despair becomes a raging fire of fury. They don't even _want_ me here. _The hell with them all..._

I just wish I knew what Starscream had been going to say. But would you believe it? Just for once he's done what I asked and he's gone from the com.


End file.
